FIM-92 Stinger
The FIM-92 Stinger is an anti-aircraft launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare It appears only in the campaign and its appearances are few and far between. It first appears in the level "Hunted" to destroy the pursuing Mi-8. It also appears in several hidden weapons caches in "All Ghillied Up", but using it tips everyone to the player's position and is very detrimental to the mission. It is found in two places. The first one is the church before the helicopter passes over. The second place is the building the sniper is on after the convention.Also, in Shock and Awe, when Pelayo's chopper gets shot, the missile that hits the Cobra copper appears to be a Stinger missile due to its smoke tail. Using the "give all" console command on "Game Over" will give the player a strange Stinger which looks like an AT4, and is unusable. File:stinger 4.png|The FIM-92 Stinger in first-person. Stinger Sight MW.png|Iron Sight File:Strangestinger.png|The Stinger found in Game Over File:Strangestingerirons.png|The Game Over Stinger's "iron sights" File:Stinger-Cod4.jpg|Stinger on the mission Hunted SAS Stinger CoD4.png|A SAS soldier using a Stinger in "All In" Stinger 3rd person cod4.png|The FIM-92 Stinger in 3rd person. shot0353.jpg|A Stinger missile hits the enemy Mi-8 in Hunted. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Stinger returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 for the same purpose as the first game. Campaign In the campaign, it is used in the mission "Wolverines!" to shoot down two enemy Mi-28s. It can also be found in "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" and can be used to destroy an enemy Little Bird. Multiplayer The Stinger is available in multiplayer as a secondary weapon, unlocked at level 30. It can lock onto killstreak vehicles and comes with two missiles. It can only be fired at killstreaks, and not other players. If there is an airborne Harrier, it is a good tactic to wait until the player calls in a Pave Low or Chopper Gunner, as the player can lock-onto the Harrier and destroy the Pave Low or Chopper Gunner together with one missile if they fly nearby. FIM-92 Stinger third person MW2.PNG|The Stinger in third person. Stinger Sight MW2.png|FIM-92 Stinger's sight. FIM-92 Stinger missile launched MW2.png|A Stinger missile in-flight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Stinger again appears in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''; it is unlocked at level 40. It is the same as its previous counterparts, namely that it is lock-on only and maintains its ability to destroy killstreak rewards in one shot (unless it has flares). It comes with 2 missiles as starting ammo, meaning that in order to take down vehicles with more than one set of flares, the player must either die or find more ammo. It is also possible to lock on to Juggernauts (Assault or Support version) and Assault Drones to get a one hit kill. The Stinger is the best Launcher for obtaining Blind Eye Pro, as it locks on faster than the Javelin, and has more firepower than the SMAW, while having more ammunition than both. Stinger MW3.png|The Stinger. Stinger R MW3.png|Iron sight. Stinger discarded MW3.jpg|The Stinger being discarded. Stinger African Militia.png|An African soldier holding a Stinger. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, objectives in Search and Destroy are depicted as Stingers packed into boxes. *During the mission "All Ghillied Up," the Stinger can lock-on to the wild dog, however only before MacMillan tells the player to avoid it. *Contrary to popular belief, the Stinger can be reused. This is done by pressing the weapons switch button when the player begins to throw it away. The player will retain the Stinger, which can be reloaded by walking over another Stinger. *On the area where the player holds the Stinger, there is text that reads, "BLAH BLAHAJ8 HAJ8." This can be easily seen on the Stingers in the bell tower in "All Ghillied Up." *In the mission "All In", a SAS operative destroys an enemy Hind.The missile's smoke tail looks like an RPG's smoke tail.However, if you look closely, you can see that the SAS soldier's using a Stinger. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When aiming down the sight, it is possible to see a fingerprint of the sight. *It is possible to kill the player and multiple other enemies around the player with a Stinger missile if it impacts a nearby obstacle (such as a building) whilst being fired at a locked on vehicle. *On the side of the Stinger, clearly visible through a sniper scope, there is writing that says "BLAH BLAH BLAH". *On Infinity Ward's website, the Stinger was voted the favorite rocket launcher in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *If the Stinger is fired at an enemy aircraft as it leaves the map it will chase the aircraft until it is completely removed from play, allowing the user to destroy it and get the corresponding XP bonus anywhere from five to 10 seconds after it leaves the map. *On top of the Stinger scope, there's writing which forms names, these can be seen through a sniper scope: 8R0CKH8URD (Blackbird) - P3A58NT (Peasant) - T5U38M1 (Tsunami) - M8GN3TH38D (Magnethead) - QW33F8E8ST (Qweefbeast) - 5t0n3p13l0t (Stonepilot) - CH08ACCA (Chewbacca) - G315L3R (Geisler) - L0N65H035 (Longshoes) - C0177PY6 (Coitus) - 120YC3 (Royce) - PO12T312 (Porter) - 5OUPY (Soupy) - L0RCK (Lorck) - G121GG1 (Griggs) - K177Y (Kitty). These are all gamertags of Infinity Ward employees on Xbox Live. *The Stinger can't lock on if inside a building with windows; the windows must be broken first. *The Stinger can still lock onto air support even during an EMP due to a patch. *The Stinger is the only weapon in game to have no Master (headshot) challenge after Prestiging, which is instead replaced by a Veteran IV challenge, requiring 5,000 helicopter kills. *It is possible to shoot down multiple aircraft with a single Stinger missile, if they are close enough together. This can be used to destroy a Pave Low or Chopper Gunner in one shot if another killstreak reward is within the missile's blast radius. *There is a Stinger headshot title, though it is obtained through the Veteran challenges. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *It is possible to lock on to Assault Drones with this launcher. *It is possible to destroy multiple aircraft with one Stinger missile, if they are close enough together. This is best observed when using the Stinger against one of the helicopters performing a Strafe Run. *If a Stinger is locked onto a vehicle and fired, but is destroyed before the Stinger missile impacts, the missile will ricochet back to the person who fired it, and can potentially kill the player, therefore it has been famously dubbed, "Stingerang," by many players. *It is possible to lock on to Juggernauts with the Stinger, however this can only be done in private matches. Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gx9qsVyKU-U es:Stinger Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons